exopoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo 20 footage
Apollo 20 footage is a 16mm film showing an alleged Apollo mission recovering evidence for extraterrestrial biological entities on the . retiredafb From May 4, 2007, YouTube user “retiredafb” uploaded the alleged Apollo 20 footage, supposedly shot in 16mm analogue and transfered to digital format for upload. The YouTube user revealed himself as a William Rutledge. Specifications According to William Rutledge (retiredafb): "CSM 16mm footage through the AGC lens... CSM 16mm footage through the AGC lens, made by Leona Snyder …. Camera is fixed on the eyepiece of the telescope, less dropouts or moves than the TV feed from the LM. Frame transfer is not perfect, speed is faster than actual, 4 different speeds were used on the 16 mm camera."Apollo 20. The Disclosure, by Luca Scantamburlo Audio pollution Some of the audio codec on the YouTube film footage was polluted with audio from other Apollo missions. retiredafb confirmed that the probable mixing occurred while transfering from analogical film to digital format, conducted in Rawanda. retiredafb criticized that the mixing was done by Rawandans who probably didn’t have a very good knowledge of the subject and of US Space history. Although it appears they made errors in matching audio with the video codecs, it is more probable that some of the original footage did not have audio; as the 16mm used variable speeds of video frame transfer. Readily available Apollo 11 audio was probably the closet matching codec, desired for the final digital product. Authenticity :See also: Apollo 20 disclosure Audio analysis The mixing of Apollo 15 audio, determined c. 28 Jun 2007 by Michael E. Salla, raised concerns about how authentic the Apollo 20 mission really was.Update on Secret Apollo 20 Mission Based on various inconsistencies, the entire conglomeration was deemed a hoax. With so much attention, the story made it to Wikipedia as . retiredafb claims that his account was hacked. It can be verified that all of retiredafb uploads had been revised and reposted to YouTube. With hacking and revisions, it is quite possible that the footage was intentionally tampered with so as to discredit the material. It should also be considered that the original footage may have been silent, with no audio at all. Interestingly, the mixed audio from Apollo 11 and 15, are two missions that are surrounded by much controversy concerning extraterrestrial phenomenon.Exopolitics, Apollo 15: were astronauts warned to leave the moon? Video analysis The video quality of the Apollo 20 footage appear consistent with shot equipment available during the late ‘70s to early ‘80s. |-|English translation= “… the overexposed light points and the relative trail show all the features of the TV cameras faults based on VIDICON-type tube. The ‘trail’ is composed of a persistence of the video signal inside the tube. … In spite this one is an obsolete TV shot system, today the Hamamatsu firm (www.hamamatsu.com) makes infrared VIDICON cameras.”—F.D. |-|Italian (original)= “… i punti luce sovraesposti e la relativa 'scia' presentano tutte le caratteristiche dei difetti delle telecamere basate su tubo di tipo VIDICON. La 'scia' consiste in una persistenza del segnale video all'interno del tubo. … Nonostante quest'ultimo sia un sistema di ripresa televisivo obsoleto, oggi la ditta Hamamatsu (www.hamamatsu.com) realizza telecamere VIDICON all'infrarosso.”—F.D. References Category:Apollo 20